elderdragonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zeldas ganon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Elder Dragon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Joker550 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joker550 (Talk) 06:39, August 5, 2012 Reply I saw the message you left on Joker's Talk Page. Yes, of course you can! It's called the Elder Dragon ''Wiki for a reason, right!? Go ahead, I'm sure Bass, won't care/mind. See ya 'round! The Daylight Shadow (talk) 17:02, August 5, 2012 (UTC) User Rights BTW... I made you Rollback and Chat Mod, to start off. If you wish to be an Admin, I will change it up, just that I recall you saying that you'd rather not be Admin (in general). Cu round The Daylight Shadow (talk) 17:09, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Demotion Hey i'm sure you realized that you're demoted and don't worry this is only temporary. --Joker (talk) 20:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) what happened? why am i not CM anymore? 2525 :I really don't knoww. I'm only chat mod/rollback atm, but Bass or joker must've demoted you. Don't worry, it's probably only temporary-[[User:Zeldas ganon|Zeldas-ganon, '''King of Darkness']] 23:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Block *sigh* do you ever learn you always talk to Admins like if they were shit compared to you and please this was repeated in too many wikis that i have lost count -_- I only gave you a week off but make sure that it doesn't happen again. :Well, lets see, this entire argument is bulllshit. There is absolutely ne reason for me to take back what I said. And I'm not. I was honestly telling Bass why I promoted 2525a, but obviusly you only read the word bullshit and just decided you were far to good an admin t let an honest explanation slide-[[User:Zeldas ganon|Zeldas-ganon, King of Darkness]] 16:26, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :I can't understand you... :First of 2525a makes some edits, yes. But he isn't long enough in the wiki to get promoted. We should wait how long and how good he edits in the next days. Second, this promotion was against your own rule that says he needs 50 main space edits. Third, Bass clearly said that he should be asked first before someone promotes anyone else. Forth, for me a Chat Moderator should be active in the chat (Well, there isn't much in the chat but still). Fifth, you should at least use your "Request" section on the page when he wants to get promoted. And last, your actions are very offensive and you're also calling Joker and me ignorant to you but with the things I said it should be clear that we do the right and the best for the wiki. Learn to know your place! :Well,... keep your head up. Be a bit more empathic and actually think before you do. I know you can! ^^ :Sincerely, Democide (talk) 17:09, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :One more thing. Joker himself told me in chat that Uka was the head admin -doesn't that mean something? Oh yes, and that is true that I disobeyed my own rule, but a weeklong ban? Hell, I spammed chat once with GeneStarwind AND Vesuvius in there, and I only got a three day ban! I mean come on. Give me ONE REASON why i should be banned that soesn't come to hearing like "Because you disobeyed a rule you made yourself." Which is what I'm hearing. At least lower it to three days, as I have done nothing other than call this bullshit arguement bullshit. If i've done anything more, tell me. instead of just leaving a message like that. [[User:Zeldas ganon|Zeldas-ganon, King of Darkness]] 18:58, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :I have looked all this stuff over and decided that you should get the ban but if you want to come back as a chat mod just apologize to all the admins on my talk page on the MH Fanon wiki and i'll restore your rights as a chat mod but if you do it again you'll be banned FOREVER. Bass21 (talk) 15:02, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :That's the problem. You spammed and got banned for that but you didn't learn from that. When you keep doing those spams (Bass wasn't at fault and still you "attacked" him and spammed his talk page) we need to give you bigger bans. Stop doing that and you won't get banned anymore. :And that point with your rule was just another more trivial thing. Concentrate on the other points. :And well, I wouldn't call Ukantor the head admin because he is on the same level with Joker and me and Bass being the founder is higher. Democide (talk) 19:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :I never spammed his talkage. I wrote ONE MESSAGE. Furthemore, I'me done with this wikia, you folks OBVIOUSLY KNOW everything about MH, so mcuh that you don't even put text on pages. I'll leave you with that. [[User:Zeldas ganon|Zeldas-ganon, King of Darkness]] 01:01, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Man, that phrase was repeated too much... So since you're "done" with this wiki i suppose i will change your block setting to infinite, and your latest statements were the best proof that you're immature enough to contribute in wikia and i still remember the "Certified Online Spammer (i give free lessons!)" Occupation and it was the stupidest thing i ever heard in my life and i heard a lot of those. It's really too bad that you're banned from even the newest wikis.. you were just given too many chances. And BTW i will change your ban settings to be Ultimate.. What is this all this fuckery here? The Daylight Shadow (talk) 14:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC)